It Was Only a Kiss
by Sandalaris
Summary: He kissed me. Merlin only knows why. I didn't like it. It didn't make me giddy, or my heart burst with happiness. It wasn't anything special, but it was something. Ginny's POV of It Started With a Kiss


_This is Ginny's version of _It Started With a Kiss. _I'm not sure you'll get this one without reading the other one, although a lot of what is in this one explains some things from the first one… I planned it that way ! Ok now on with the story._

I had a plan. Granted it wasn't a very good plan, but it was all I had. I had to figure it out. I just had to.

It started nearly three weeks ago. I was sitting in the Gryffindor common room when in came Harry and Ron. And were they pissed. "It was that git, Malfoy." Ron was fuming, to say the least. "They share a Head Student common room. He had access to the book. He could have easily put a hex on it."

"What happened?" I, and my question, were ignored.

"Dumbledore won't do anything do anything without proof." Harry's voice, to his credit, was controlled.

I tried again. "What happened?"

"Malfoy that's what happened," exploded Ron, "the slimy git put a Boil Hex on Hermione's Hogwarts, A History."

I studied them. Ron, my high strung, short tempered brother, and Harry, the boy I liked…. I think. I've not been so sure lately, I mean, don't get me wrong, Harry's great and all, but something's just not the same. I was snapped out of my study by Harry putting on his jacket. "You coming, Gin?"

"Um," I had no idea where they'd be going, but I had nothing better to do really. "Sure, I guess." To my surprise, they made their way down to the lake. From what I could gather, they wanted someplace both outside and private. Not that they need to bother, heavy rain clouds hung over head, no one would be outside in this weather. I was wrong. Draco Malfoy, Slytherian sex god, and spoiled rich boy himself came strolling up not three min after we arrived. Insults fowled. I tuned them out, staring at the lake and its gray depths. It was so common for the three of them to fight that it no longer fazed me much. When things got serious I'd know.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron had started the war, or game as some might call it. Now things would get messy, where insults went form mild stings, to hurtful, personal remarks.

"Where's your mudblood, Weasel?" That was a low blow, even for a Malfoy, to begin the war with. I watched Ron's face go red and his fist clench. Harry, thankfully, stepped up and grabbed him before he could do something stupid. Something he did often. There was a small doubt in my mind about Malfoy's involvement in Hermione's hex. He's not that stupid, it all pointed to him to be the most obvious, and his comment confirmed my suspicions. Even a Malfoy wouldn't stoop that low to insult Ron's girlfriend the day after landing her in the hospital wing.

"Like you don't know." Harry's eyes were murderous. I needed to stop this before things went too far and someone got hurt.

"You stay the hell away from her, ferret." This was getting out of hand. I'd never heard Ron's voice so harsh so full of uncontrolled anger. But Malfoy just laughed.

"Do you honestly think that you, a filthy blood traitor, can tell me, Draco Malfoy, what to do? I'll go near whatever, and whoever I want." The weather seemed to follow the scene, heavy rain drops began to fall, and thunder could be heard in the distance. "There is nothing that you own, Ronald Phillip Weasley, that I cannot take." I just stared at him, his eyes were glowing with so unseen passion. Lightening struck at his last words, seeming to show the finality of it. But what frightened me the most was the when he looked at me. His eyes, something about the look in them let me know something was about to happen. Something big. What he did completely threw me. It was so surprising, so strong, so…. Malfoy. He kissed me. A wet, hard, uncomfortable kiss. His nose was pressed against cheek, and my neck hurt from the angle he was pressing it. My teeth were chattering uncontrollably from the cold and his lips where freezing. But something about him seemed so…… possessive.

Harry pulled us apart. I was too in shock to know exactly what happened. All I know was that suddenly Harry's wand was pointed at Malfoy, but the blonde did was sneer, take out his own wand and proceeded to drop it. "Do you really plan on attacking me, Potter? I'm unarmed." For a moment I feared he would, but Ron stepped in.

"He's not worth it, Harry. We can get him later." My brother pulled me away, but not before Malfoy did something so surprising, I almost halted; he winked…… at me. Malfoy's don't wink.

The next few weeks went by kind of a blur. Hermione got better and eventually sheepishly admitted that she had been practicing the Boil hex in her room while skimming through Hogwarts, A History. Ron and Harry plotted revenge on Malfoy and I… well I just kind of… thought. I'm not exactly sure what I was trying to figure out, I just knew that I needed to figure it out as soon as possible. I have to admit though; Malfoy did seem to occupy my thoughts. What was with that kiss? I mean, I can see _why _he did it, to prove his point, but why a kiss? Something else could have worked. I needed to see him, I had to see Malfoy, he had the answers. I just had to see him.

I knew Hermione spent her weekend afternoons in the Library and that she wouldn't be back for a bit, so that's when I planned on seeing Malfoy. I'd go when Hermione was there, but it wouldn't be the same. Hermione, having heard all about the kiss, would rush me off to her room the moment I got there. No, Hermione had to be gone.

It wasn't much of a plan really, but it was all I had. When the time finally came, I was nervous as hell. I even went by the Library twice to make sure Hermione was still there before finally going to the Head Student quarters. I had been there before with my brother and all them, but this time was different. This time, I was alone. Saying the password quickly, I stepped inside. Not a second later, there he was, the blonde, Slytherian devil himself.

"Is Hermione in?" I managed to barely squeak it out. _Damn, that sounded bad. _I didn't know if he saw threw my farce calm or not, but I wasn't about to give up.

"No." He spoke threw clench teeth. "And I don't know where she is."

"When's she getting back?" I knew I was pushing it, but I couldn't help it. I just couldn't leave. I stepped further into the room, pulling my Gryffindor courage.

His reply was stressed to say the least. "I don't know." I looked at him, my thoughts racing. He looked at me the way some people looked at a leper; a mixture of fear of contamination and disgust. It made me a little angry. HE kissed ME! Why should he feel disgust, I'm the one whose lips have been tainted by some stuck up Slytherian prick. He turned away, as if he felt my anger and feared I would lash out at him if he looked at me for too long. This was taking too long. I wanted to hurry up and figure out whatever it was I was to figure out. Instead I sat on the couch.

"What are you doing?" he snapped. I didn't look up, I refuse to let him affect me.

"Waiting."

Malfoy stomped, yes stomped, his way into the room and proceeded to stare at the bookshelf. _This isn't working_, I thought, stealing glances his way.

"Damn it all." I jumped. He scared me, he looked so angry. I was going to stand my ground though. I wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. Besides, maybe a fight was what I needed for the world to make since again, to make Malfoy the hated enemy once more, instead of "boy-who-kissed-me-in-the-rain." But instead of attacking me verbally, or even physically, like I expected, he grabbed my chin, forcing my head to the side and kissed me.

Suddenly it all made me sense; I needed… closure. In a since I needed a kiss, and boy was this a kiss. My heart beat was accelerated and my fingers tingled. It wasn't the heart bursting, or giddy feeling, but somehow it was so much better than that. He wasn't was rough as before, but he wasn't really gentle either. He seemed almost desperate, and hungry. I hardly registered us falling back, but the feel of his body so close to my own and I didn't care. My body seem to act on it's own, arching against him, desperate to get closer. His hands caused fire to ignite under my skin at his touch, although he avoided the areas I felt most desperate for his touch.

I didn't hear the disturbing thud until Malfoy pulled away. There stood Hermione, mouth open in a silent "oh." Her book bag and its continents lay scattered at her feet. It was then that I noticed exactly how high my skirt had risen, and exactly the position I was in.

"There you are," I said quickly, trying to distract her from seeing the _exactly _what was going on. "I've been looking for you." My snogging partner got up looking quiet pleased with himself, if not just a bit embarrassed, and felt my self redden even more over the awkward predicament.

I straightened my shirt as much dignity as possible, and turned to him. I was calmer now, although a few naughty thoughts found a nice little place in my head to settle. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, same time tomorrow?"

He smirked, which was so cute in a little boy way that I had to hide a smile. "Until then." As I turned to leave fully satisfied with myself he added, "Ginny." I couldn't help but smile. I passed the scrambling Hermione and walked back to the my common room. And to think, it all started with a kiss.


End file.
